The Library
by jenthejoker
Summary: Right at the end of Season 2. Alex comes back to Prison. They talk in a library, if you can call it talking. Sexual Explicit Content. One Shot as of right now. Piper POV


**NOTE: I own no characters they are all property of the creators and writers of OITNB. Situations are my idea but yeah. Piper's POV. **

I hadn't seen her in a few days. She told me she was going to run so I called Larry and Polly to call her probation officer. Alex wouldn't have told me she was going to run unless it was for a good reason.

She and me had testified against Kubra. Her ex-boss. He was an international drug dealer. He had apparently had a mistrial and Alex had gotten out for her testimony. She had since been living in Queens and was paranoid that he had someone following her. She was sleeping with a gun and I was concerned.

Alex had been on my mind everytime I had gone to sleep recently. Her letters have been the most romantic love letters in the history of my lifetime. She had written to me about all the things she would like to do to me after she had explained why she did what she did. She truly loved me, while I did nothing but spew hate to her, which she knew was a lie. I loved her more than Larry or Polly would ever know or even Alex.

I had listen to her explaination. They where offering her less time on her sentence so she took it. But now I am not so sure. I believe she had a gun and was violating her parole. So why not, especially if it means she is coming back to me. Where I get to make sure she is safe. Hold her at night and comfort her during the day.

I looked at my cube that was missing Red. She had gotten slocked by Vee and was in medical. Like always Nicky was concerned that she wasn't going to make it out of medical. We all knew the Russian would pull through, but Nicky had her doubts. I got up and started making my bed, with nothing on my mind besides Alex. When I saw Nicky she came running into my cube with a grin on her face.

"Chapman, Chapman, Chapman." She shouted louder as she got nearer to my cube.

I looked up from making my bed and getting dressed for count . " What is it, Nicky?"

She looked at me wide eyes, "VAUSE! HERE! VAUSE IS HERE!" she said as she tried to caught her breath. Nicky was not the most physically fit only when it came to sex did she one up anyone.

"What?!" I am stunned never realizing that she would come back to the same prison as she left.

"Lorna came back from picking up the new person for the prison and Vause was in the line up."

" What do you mean that she is in the line up? Is she in a cube? Did she look okay?" The questions are out of my mouth before I even know what is going on.

"Lorna didn't say but she said that Vause is looking for you. But me and her are going to be in the chapel so if you are going to fuck you need to find a new spot to do it in. Library is closed all day due to the water having flooded it." Nicky wiggles her eyebrows and I chuckle.

" I will make note of that. Thanks." I went back to making my bed and getting dressed before count but my mind was clouded with images of Alex.

Vause was here. Vause. Alex. The black hair, maiden of my sex dreams was here. She gave me all the adventure in the world. She had me when I got thrown into the SHU last time. Healy made me see that I loved this women last time he threw me in there. So much so that I broke up with my fiancé Larry who I have since learned that he had fucked Polly. I just wanted to see the vixen of my dreams. The love of my life. The only person in the world that I paid attention to in this fuck'n place because the rest is just...Background.

I finish making my bed, showering, dressing, and Count, then I head to breakfast. Hoping for the site of the beautiful women who is the love of my life. The only person who can make me realize that the one thing that I have given up on is not just my life but the love and adventure that I had with her. She made me feel and see things that I had never expected to. She gave me the best sex I could have ever asked for and she was back in prison.

Like clock work she came in and sat with the family like she never left. Alex was in Orange and we knew it was because she had just gotten back. She hadn't been assigned to a cube but was going to be soon. She sat across from me, "Well hello stranger." She said in a deep husky voice.

"Hey. How are you?" I said as if nothing was wrong or that she had never left.

"We need to talk whenever we get a chance. I hear the library is unoccupied and we should go now." I looked up from my breakfast and understood what she meant. Besides breakfast was now starting to taste a lot like boogers everytime I ate.

We threw our trays away and she grabbed my hand pulling me willingly to the library with her.

When we got there we locked the door. It would give us extra time in case we did end up fucking but I just wanted to talk to her.

I looked at her hoping that she wouldn't be mad at me and not finding it but a loving look on her face. "So what happened?" was all that I could manage.I knew what had happened I had called Polly who called her probation officer. I was the reason for her being in here.

She looked at the ground before her husky sexy voice broke the silence, " I am gald you got Polly to call on the probation violation. And don't deny it Piper Chapman. I know it was you. I didn't tell anyone else because I knew you would want to keep me safe. For that I thank you." She looked at me with the utmost sincerity that I had seen on her face in a while.

"What?! You're not pissed at me?" I asked in the smallest of voices.

"No quite the opposite. I told you so that you would tell someone Piper. I didn't want to be alone anymore and in trouble. Besides when they where hauling me away in handcuffs one of Kubra's guys tried to do the hit with my probation officer there. I am in here for my own safety because they realized that was the only reason I had the gun." She looked at me and then moved closer to me.

"Oh well, your welcome." I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. "I missed you." I managed to whisper as I breathed in her scent.

"I missed you too kid." She then tilted her head and she knew I was her's . Like a moth to a flame, I could never turn down this amazing womans move on me. I soon was leaning in to kiss her. Her taking control of me.

She put me on the counter where books are checked out and kissed me passionately. I looked at her after she broke it. "BLINDS!" that is all I could get out. All the blinds where open and if they caught us in an act of any kind we would get a shot. Security had been increased since Rosa and Vee's escape but you could still fuck in a few interesting places.

We turned down all the blind and then resumed what we where doing. I sat in the chair I had seen Pousse sit in to check out a million books. She mounted me like a lion attacking a zebra. Full of want and need.

She started kissing my neck and me moaning as soon as she did. I had not been touched since our last encounter and was waiting and wanting to be touched. Even on furlough I was still in longing and need of only one person touch. Alex's.

She kissed all the way down my neck, nipping and licking as she went. My moans getting louder. She stopped and looked at me, "Shhh it's a library for Christ sakes Piper." I knew she was joking but as she lifted my khaki smock I couldn't help but be quiter.

As soon as Alex saw that it was exposed she kissed and bite at my collarbone. Removing my bra with just one of her hands because that is all she needed while the other searched for the mound of my chest. Finding it she started to tweek and pull on my nipples, making me moan softly but just enough so that she could hear me.

As she began to move her head down lower on my body I began to feel my pussy starting to drip from the sheer touch of her. Nothing more. She was touching me and that is all I needed to make me wet. She sucked and pulled on a nipple while her other hand found the opening to my stretched pants and started to remove them.

"OOOOOOOHhhh Alex please please eat me out. " I moaned wanting and not knowing that the need was so great. I had been horny before I realized that I was. She complied by pulling off my pants and underwear and playing with my clit. Circling her fingers around it in circles. Making me moan louder and she sucked on my nipples.

Once she had realized that my upper chest was wet enough for me to play with while she ate me out she kissed down the length of my body and started to kiss my inner thighs. I moaned and groaned with want and need as I massaged both of my breasts together.

Her tongue flicked my clit and the first motion I exploded on her. Unable to control the orgasm any longer, her touching me was enough to get me there. She came up and looked at me, "Really? Piper chapman hasn't been playing with herself with the thought of me?"

I blushed crimson and looked at her. "No, I live with Red. One of the rules is no masterbation no matter who it is. I respect Red to much to disappoint her. I am sorry but your physical touch was all I really needed."

She moved my hair out of my eyes and pulled me off of the chair. I laid with her on the ground. Me, her little spoon that I had been so many times before. Unable to control myself any longer, having a craving for the way she tasted like I did when I first had meet her. I roll over and start kissing her passionately.

Our tongue battle for dominance and like always her wins out. She took control of the kiss and I pulled away kissing down her neck. Kissing the side of it and sucking on it slightly. I wanted to leave a hickie but knowing that would get her in trouble I move my mouth away before I feel it starting to leave a mark.

I move my hands to her shirt that is just the orange version of my exact same shirt. I remove it with ease as she is letting me. I kiss her collarbone and down to the middle of her chest where her bra sits perfectly ontop of her hard nipples and perfectly plump breasts. I don't move to remove the bra instead I start to suck on her nipples through the bra. The action makes her jump. And then I move to her other nipple taking off her bra.

Revaling her flesh makes me hungry and I start to suck on her hard nipples. My moist mouth meeting her cold hard nipples while I move my hand down to her crotch rubbing her through her pants and underwear. Feeling that she has already started to soak through her clothing, without the help of me. I kiss down the middle of her chest and pull off her pants in the process exposing her soaked panties.

They are dripping and pretty useless at this point. I start to lick up the liquid off the cloth hoping that maybe there is a little I can get off of her. Craving the taste like a pregnant women craves pickles and ice cream. No such luck but I move it aside and kiss her opening moving my tongue around to collect her honey dew that is seeping from her.

She moans and grabs my head. She has not masterbated either. I can tell by her need and the way she pulled my hair. She pulled it gently but with some dominance, letting me know she needed me to suck on her wet clit. I start to suck on her clit and insert two fingers into her opening. Might as well not start slow.

I set a rhythm with my mouth that my hand follows while Alex hips moves up in the air and she moans my name. Alex has always been a loud fuck. But this time it is louder as if professing her love for me through sex. I like her throbbing clit and suck on it while I rub her g spot with one of the fingers I have inserted into her. I had it memorized where it was at in case I ever got back with her.

I watch as her eyes roll into the back of her head and know that I have her. Her moans get louder and my hand gets deeper lightly massaging the are that I know makes her cum. I suck on her clit some more, worried she does not have enough stimulation.

She grabs my hair moans my name and lifts up. She is going to cum. I know the way her body reacts I stop moving my fingers and pull them out putting them in her face so she can suck the sweet taste of her off of my hand while I fuck her opening with my tongue.

This action is the last thing that Alex needs. My tongue circling the outside of her wet opening and rubbing her clit with my other hand. Her hips buck and she comes all over my face. Me tasting ever last drop of Alex Vause I can get. I kiss her throbbing and orgasm clit, slit and up to her face.

When I get there, I move my hand to her cheek and kiss her running my fingers through her long black hair. I stare at her for a while then state, "I missed you so much Alex. I love you more than you will ever know. When I testified I told them you where the love of my life and I ment it."

She chuckles, "I know what you said. I could hear you through the door. Courts really need to get better doors." I laugh and kiss her again.

With that I lay my head on her chest and try to close my eyes to get some rest. I lay there for about 10 minutes before I hear the keys to the library door jingle and we rush to get up and dressed. We run to the sections of books like we are reading and get dressed as quickly as possible. We come out of our respected sections with books. Looking as though we where using the library for more than a sex haven.

To our relief it is just Pousse. She looks at us and smiles. She understands why we are there. She lets us check out the books and send us on our way. We are late for work duty. I won't get to electrical on time to do anything but Alex can still make it to Laundry like she was assigned.

We get to the middle of the hallway to depart from each other. Laughing about the situation with Pousse. "Look Alex, I have to go really. Luschkeke (however you spell it) Is going to kill me for being late. I will probably get thrown into the box."

Alex smirks, "I like seeing you locked up. It's a good fit for you Piper Chapman. Made you not so straight huh kid?"

She asks it jokingly as she already knows the answer to the question. I am not a lesbian. I am a women who happened to meet the love of her life at 23 years of age. Who got swept off her feet and never could find the connection to men again.

"Yeah I guess I am not so straight." I blush before kissing her and going in the other direction.

She returns my affections and understands I need to go before I get thrown into the SHU. She reluctantly lets my hand go. I will see her at dinner and we will continue our game of cat and mouse. God, I love that woman.


End file.
